


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Dreams, F/M, Friendship, season three, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Relationships: Quinn Mallory/Wade Welles
Kudos: 3





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

The vortex opened and deposited Quinn Mallory into the soft snow covering Golden Gate Park. Wade Welles landed next to him, face down. Quinn couldn't help laugh as he grabbed the back of her coat, and hauled her to her knees. "You okay?" he asked, laughing.

Wade wiped the snow off her face and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm fine."

"Incoming!"

Quinn grabbed Wade and rolled out of the way just in time as Rembrandt and Professor Arturo were dropped in their places.

"Well, Mr. Mallory, not only did this landing hurt, it was cold as well!" The Professor boomed,  
climbing to his feet and brushing the snow off of his pants.

Rembrandt did the same.

"Hey, quit complaining," Quinn said, helping Wade to her feet. "Poor Wade here got the worst of it." He helped her brush all the snow off of her coat and out of her hair.

"How long we got here, Q-Ball?" Remmy asked.

Quinn pulled out the timer and looked at the numbers. "Four days and change." He looked around. "Looks like were spending Christmas here, wherever we are."

Rembrandt looked around. He pointed to the statue of Lincoln. "Well, that's a good sign, right? Maybe we are -"

"Don't say it," Wade cut him off. "You say it and you jinx our chances."

Rembrandt shrugged. "All right, but let's at least find out where we are."

"Well, on our earth, there was a newspaper stand right over-" Professor walked a little ways and retrieved a 25 cent newspaper from the stand. "-Here." He held up. "My God, look at this!"

The others crowded around behind him. All four of their pictures were plastered on the front page. "Missing since September 29, 1995, their families speak about another holiday without their loved ones."

Quinn stared. "That's the day we slid!" He exclaimed.

Wade grasped onto Quinn's arm for support. "What are the chances our doubles slid on the exact day we did?"

"One in 365," Prof. Arturo answered, scanning article.

"So, then, there's a good chance that -" Rembrandt began.

"-We're home?" Wade finished. She and Remmy exchanged excited looks.

Quinn looked at Wade. "It's very possible," he answered. He watched her eyes light up. "Okay, guys, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We might be home, but we might not be."

Wade looked up at him and touched his shoulder. "There can be miracles, Quinn. You just have to believe."

He stared down at her, and saw the hope in her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "I hope you're right, Wade."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is it guys," Quinn said, staring up his house. "Moment of truth." He un-latched the gate that led to the path to his house. He swung it open and it squeaked loudly.

Rembrandt grinned broadly.

Quinn walked up the path to his front door. The others followed him. Quinn opened the door. He ran down to the basement. All his equipment was just as he had left it. He quickly popped a video into the VCR. He watched videotape he had made almost four years ago. "It's the same," he said in astonishment.

He turned and raced past his friends, up the stairs. Wade followed him. He raced up the second set of steps to his room. He flung open the door and dove under his bed.

Wade watched in amazement as he retrieved a shoebox of baseball cards. He flip through them until he retrieved the one he and been searching for. He looked over the stats and rose to his feet. He handed her the card.

She looked down at it and then up at him. "Quinn --?" she asked, shaking her head.

His breathing was harder than normal. "We're home. Wade, Roger Morris's home run record has an asterisk beside it. We're home."

"We're home?" she whispered, eyes widening.

"Wade! We're home!" He shouted, grinning. He grabbed her and spun her around. Then he stopped and kissed her lips. She was grinning back.

The professor and Rembrandt joined them. "Guys, we're home!" Wade announced throwing herself into Remmy's arms, and then the professor's.

Remmy looked at Quinn. "Is it true? We're home?"

Quinn grinned. "We're home, Cryin' Man."

Rembrandt laughed and hugged him. "I knew you'd get us home, Q-Ball."

Prof. Arturo hugged him. "Well done, Mr. Mallory."

"What's going on up here?" A voice said.

Quinn looked at his mother.

She stared back. Her eyes filled with tears. "Quinn?"

"Mom," he whispered. He sprang forward and embraced her. "I'm home."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade awoke early Christmas morning. She hadn't slept as well as she had expected to since she was at home in her own bed, safe and sound. She just felt like something was missing. But she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She showered, dressed and ran downstairs to join her family. Her mom, Dad, and her sister Kelly were gathered around the beautifully decorated tree. She smiled and joined them as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Wade said, climbing to her feet. She unlocked and opened the door. "Quinn!" She exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" She said, hugging him.

Quinn glanced past her, at her family. "I'm sorry. I should've waited - I know you want to be with  
your family."

"Quinn, you're still my family, too. And I'm glad you're here. I missed you," she said, realizing that was what was missing.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well, I just - came here to give you this, " he said, thrusting a small package into her hands. She looked up at him curiously. "Open it," he urged.

Wade unwrapped the package and opened the box carefully. Inside lay a beautiful silver bracelet with her name engraved on it. "Oh, Quinn, it's beautiful," she whispered.

"Look at the back."

She carefully turned it over. It read, "To my one and only Wade Welles, Love, Quinn." Her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you."

Quinn smiled and then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quinn. Quinn," someone whispered.

Quinn opened his eyes and sat up. Wade was sitting next to him. "Wade? What time is it? Did I fall asleep on your couch?"

Wade looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I was - at your house. What happened? How did I get here? Is it still Christmas day?"

Wade shook her head. "We're at the Dominion hotel. Its Christmas Eve."

Quinn stared at her. "It was just a dream? We're not home?" His face fell.

Wade touched his cheek. "It was just a dream, Quinn."

Quinn sighed and laid his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes in an attempt to block the tears filling of eyes. "Where are the others?"

Wade stood up. "Remmy and Maggie went to get something to eat." She stared out the window. "Hey Quinn, take a look at this."

Quinn rose slowly to his feet and joined her next to the window. She was staring at the lit up evergreen outside. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Quinn looked at her. "Yeah."

She sensed him watching her. "What?" His tears fell and Wade stared at him in surprise. "Quinn--?"

"Wade, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "This is all my fault. You should be at home right now, with your family on Christmas Eve. And last Christmas and Christmas before that. God, you must regret the day you met me. You have to hate me."

"Oh, Quinn," she whispered, her own eyes filling with tears. She pulled him into her arms. "Quinn, I could never hate you. Never. And meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"How can you say that, Wade? I've ruined your life."

Wade lifted his face to her so she could look into his eyes. "Quinn, listen to me. You have not ruined my life. There's no place I'd rather be than right here with you, on Christmas Eve. We'll get home someday."

"I don't think so anymore," he said gloomily.

"Well, I do. I know so. There can be miracles, Quinn - you just have to believe," she whispered, touching his face gently.

Quinn stared at her. He recognized her words - the same words she'd spoken in his dream. And suddenly his heart was full of hope again. "Thank you," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. "Thank you, Wade."

Wade rested her head on his shoulder. "You're welcome."

"Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you - can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

She looked up at him. He touched her face. "Don't ever change, okay? I love you just the way you are. You're my one and only Wade Welles."

"Quinn..." she couldn't find words.

"I know, Wade." He tilted her head up slightly and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree..."

"Merry Christmas, Quinn," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Wade," he whispered. They smiled again and held each other close, content in just being together, and being loved.

"...Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love will be  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams..."


End file.
